HOME
by Still Struggling
Summary: Hanya obrolan singkat antara Profesor dan salah satu mahasiswanya, di pedalaman hutan Amazon, Lembah Anahuac tempat suku Aztek Kuno bermukim. No pairing. DLDR.


**Title: HOME**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto (No pair)**

 **Type: Oneshot**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Adventure,** **Mistery**

 **Warnings: Tidak ada**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

Hanya obrolan singkat antara Profesor dan mahasiswanya, di pedalaman hutan Amazon, lebih tepatnya Lembah Anahuac, tempat suku Aztek bermukim. Pemukiman suku Aztek dikenal dengan nama Tenochiltan. Burung Elang legendaris khas simbol suku Aztek ada di bendera negara Meksiko.

 _ **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**_

 **::::**

 **HOME**

Api unggun mulai meredup dan kini hanya menyisakan bara api merah yang sesekali memercikkan bunga api tinggi ke angkasa sehingga menciptakan bayang-bayang panjang menyeramkan di malam yang semakin merangkak mendekati dini hari.

Kabut putih tipis yang terasa dingin dan basah perlahan mulai turun seolah seperti sehelai tirai kapas yang diturunkan dari langit dan mulai melapisi bagian atas tanah berhumus. Hutan yang tak pernah sepi terus bernyanyi lirih menciptakan alunan simfoni indah yang tak akan mampu ditiru meskipun oleh komposer terbaik dunia sekelas Bethoven.

Malam ini—seperti malam-malam lainnya yang sudah dihabiskannya di tengah rimba—Kakashi tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia merasa terperangkap dan melebur dalam pusaran kegelapan yang kian menghimpit. Dia merasa sangat lelah, letih, dan seluruh sendi-sendi di sekujur tubuhnya seakan mulai berkarat, tetapi dia tetap tak bisa tertidur dan melabuhkan sedikit keletihannya pada ibu bumi. Sedikit saja suara derak ranting yang mungkin saja tertabrak lemur yang berlari, langsung membuatnya refleks membuka sepasang matanya.

Cuaca malam ini tidaklah panas, tapi sekujur tubuhnya lembab penuh peluh. Suara katak dan makhluk nokturnal lainnya berbaur dengan suara dengkuran Naruto yang bisa membangunkan orang mati dan erangan Sai yang sesekali lemah terdengar.

Sambil terlentang di atas tanah berhumus tebal berbantalkan lengan kanannya, Kakashi menatap bulan sabit di langit malam yang terlihat di antara kanopi rimbun dedaunan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh melintasi benua dan samudera.

Seminggu yang lalu, dia–dan juga mahasiswa-mahasiswanya–hanyalah manusia biasa yang terjebak pada rutinitas harian yang sama dalam dunia yang menurut mereka 'normal'. Bibirnya berkedut terangkat di sudut menahan senyum yang muncul saat teringat menolak mati-matian ajakan Guy Maito—rekannya sesama dosen yang selalu penuh semangat membara—untuk pergi menemaninya _blinddate_ dengan seorang gadis—yang Kakashi ragukan kadar kegadisannya–berambut pirang lurus bernama Deidara yang dikenalnya lewat Instagram. Sia-sia saja usaha Guy membujuknya dengan berganti-ganti ekspresi dari sedih, memelas, hingga mengancam. Bahkan Kakashi masih ingat dia benar-benar merinding saat Guy memeluknya dengan mengerikan seperti lintah.

Seandainya dia tahu dirinya akan terjebak di rimba ini—dan mungkin saja menambah daftar statistik jumlah orang-orang yang mati di rimba tanpa nisan—dia pasti lebih dari bersedia mengantar Guy.

Setelah ingatannya akan Guy, menyusul pula ingatannya pada yang lain. Pada Ayame, gadis manis pemalu yang mencintainya sejak dulu, pada Anko, kakak kelasnya saat sekolah menengah dulu yang cantik dan menggairahkan, pada Shizune yang menjadi cinta masa kecil untuknya. Hah… paling tidak Kakashi bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri, bahwa Kakashi _Fans Club_ akan berduka untuknya.

Berpikir tentang itu membuat Kakashi sedikit rileks dan tertawa.

 _Kakashi Fans Club?_

Jika Guy dan Genma sampai mendengar istilah itu, pasti mereka akan tertawa sampai mati.

Suara deru kepak sayap burung hantu yang terbang di atasnya membuatnya kembali ke masa kini. Rasanya kenyataan yang tengah dihadapinya seperti tidak masuk akal baginya. Lebih dari sekali dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan dia akan terjaga keesokan harinya di atas sofa di perpustakaan pribadinya yang hangat dan berbau apak kertas tua yang sudah menguning.

Tapi lintah penuh lendir menjijikan yang setia menggayuti betisnya dengan perut gendut kekenyangan karena puas menghisap darahnya adalah kenyataan yang tidak terbantahkan bahwa semua ini adalah nyata. Belum lagi tumpukan daging anakonda yang masih meneteskan lemak berminyak dari daging tebalnya yang sedang dipanggang di atas kayu.

Kakashi menarik napas panjang dengan mata terpejam.

…

Malam ini Naruto mendapat tugas jaga malam pertama. Semula dia niat berjalan-jalan berkeliling tapi memikirkan makhluk buas, tarantula, kalajengking, ular dan bahaya-bahaya lain yang mengintai di balik bayangan, membuatnya bergegas kembali lagi menuju kelompok mereka.

Tepat saat itu Naruto merasakan sesuatu di kakinya dan menahan jeritan. Tampak ular merayap di atas betisnya.

Kakashi yang tertidur paling pinggir refleks membuka matanya dan mengangkat jari ke depan bibir untuk mengisyaratkan pada Naruto agar tidak bergerak. Kakashi bergerak perlahan mendekati Naruto yang berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Lututnya terasa lemas. Belum lagi tiba-tiba dia ingin buang air kecil.

Naruto begitu ketakutan hingga lebih memilih berhadapan dengan monyet bakar jika bisa mengibaskan ular itu yang sekarang melingkari pergelangan kakinya dan mendesis-desis marah. Ular itu kini sudah berada di sekeliling paha Naruto. Kepalanya sejajar dengan lutut Naruto membuat pemuda itu hampir pingsan dan berkeringat dingin.

Kakashi bergegas membuka kaos biru gelapnya dan membelitnya untuk membungkus telapak tangan kanannya. Kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati dia menyambar ular itu tepat di belakang kepalanya dan menggenggamnya erat. Seketika Naruto merasakan lilitan ular itu mengencang dan mengibaskan ekornya dengan marah.

Kakashi perlahan mulai melepaskan lilitan dari tungkai Naruto tanpa tergesa-gesa hingga ular itu terlepas dan kini berayun di tangannya. Kakashi memutar lengannya seperti roda kincir angin yang berputar semakin cepat dan melemparkannya jauh ke rimbunan pepohonan.

Kakashi berjalan ke tempatnya tadi tertidur sambil mengenakan kembali kaosnya dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa, seolah-olah dia baru saja melempar kulit pisang dan bukannya seekor ular yang marah.

"Pro-Profesor, apakah ular itu berbisa?" tanya Naruto dengan napas masih terengah-engah. Ya Tuhan, hampir saja dia mati penasaran di usia muda dan belum menikah. Memutuskan bahwa berada di sisi Kakashi adalah tempat teraman di dunia untuk saat ini, Naruto bergegas menghenyakkan bokongnya di sebelah Kakashi, membuat Sasuke mendengus dalam tidurnya karena tertabrak bokong Naruto.

"Ya. Kurasa itu Surucucu. Tapi ular tadi belum begitu besar. Mulutnya masih kecil. Ia tidak bisa membuka rahang terlalu lebar. Ia mungkin bisa menggigit jarimu tapi tidak bisa menggigit lututmu, Naruto."

"Ew… hentikan, Profesor."

Kakashi hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Mereka berdua duduk berhimpitan bahu sambil menatap langit yang hampir fajar. Keempat rekan mereka tertidur pulas masih dengan posisi duduk memeluk lutut. Naruto yakin jika mereka tidur terus dengan posisi seperti itu akan terserang pegal yang sangat parah.

"Kau tahu, Naruto?" Kakashi berkata tenang dan perlahan seperti angin berhembus sambil memainkan sehelai daun di tangannya, "Selama berabad-abad hutan rimba Amazon ini menjadi saksi bisu dari keserakahan manusia. Beribu-ribu garimpeiro menembus kedalaman hutan dengan berjalan kaki dan mengayuh kano untuk mencari tambang emas dan intan. Mereka memotong jalan menggunakan parang untuk menebas apapun yang menghalangi mereka. Bukan hanya Indian yang mempertahankan harta karun di hutan ini, rimba pun memusuhi mereka. Mereka diserang semut api, lintah dan nyamuk sehingga mati terserang malaria, tersesat, kelaparan dan mati dalam kesepian."

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Kakashi selama bercerita. Kakashi adalah dosen favoritnya dan sangat mengidolakannya.

"Lalu, Profesor?"

"Apa yang mereka dapat? Emas berkarung-karung? Tidak. Kematian yang mereka dapatkan. Jasad mereka membusuk di makam-makam tak bernama atau dilahap hewan pemakan bangkai. Tapi keserakahan mereka tidak berhenti begitu saja. Desas-desus yang beredar mengatakan mereka bahkan sampai melepaskan ribuan ayam di seluruh hutan. Kemudian beberapa waktu kemudian ayam itu diburu dan dibelah temboloknya untuk mengambil butiran emas yang tertelan."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya perlahan, "Manusia kadang kejam ya, Profesor?"

"Mm… kau tahu Naruto? Kadang kekayaan dan kecantikan lebih merupakan kutukan ketimbang anugerah bagi pemiliknya. Jangan lupakan, bangsa Indian dijajah karena emas dan legenda El Dorado. Indonesia dijajah karena rempah-rempah. Dan Medusa dikutuk karena kecantikannya."

Bersama kata-kata terakhirnya Kakashi pun perlahan menutup matanya yang sekali lagi memberat. Saat itu Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kakashi. Dia terlelap dan mengabaikan nyamuk menggigitnya. Sepasang sepatu gunungnya juga teronggok lepas di sebelahnya. Kaos kakinya sudah basah kuyup berlumpur dan penuh darah. Sementara lintah yang menjijikan bergelantungan pada kulitnya dengan perut menggembung kekenyangan.

Naruto tak peduli.

Dia lelah.

Dan jika bisa dia ingin tidur dengan sangat lama.

 **::::**

 **END**

 **::::**

 **GLOSARIUM:**

Surucucu : sejenis ular berbisa yang banyak terdapat di hutan Amazon.

Garimpeiro : sebutan bagi para penambang emas.

El Dorado : legenda yang menyebutkan tentang sebuah kota dengan jalan-jalan yang diaspal emas. Banyak petualang yg terjun ke dalam hutan dan menyusuri Amazon tanpa mencapai jantung negeri yang memikat hati itu. Banyak di antara mereka yang akhirnya mati atau kembali dari petualangannya dalam keadaan hampir gila. Mereka dikalahkan oleh Indian, nyamuk, binatang buas, penyakit daerah tropis, keadaan iklim dan medan yang sulit.

Medusa : legenda Yunani tentang seorang gadis cantik bernama Medusa yang diperkosa oleh Dewa Poseidon. Medusa memohon pada Dewi Athena agar tidak lagi menjadi korban pria. Athena mengubah Medusa menjadi wanita berambut ular yang bisa membuat jadi batu pria yang menatapnya.

 **A/N:**

Oke, saya ceritakin dikit asal mula tim Kakashi sampai di Tenochiltan. Jadi Kakashi selaku Profesor di bidang Arkeologi dan Antropologi diberi misi ke Tenochiltan untuk meneliti peninggalan-peninggalan suku Aztek di bidang penanggalan. Metode penanggalan mereka sebenarnya nggak jauh beda dengan suku Maya. Dia lalu mengumpulkan keenam mahasiswanya yang emang kompeten. Naruto, Sasuke (kalian udah baca), Sai. Tiga lainnya? #grin, dua wanita dan satu pria lagi.

Jadi secara garis besar, mereka datang tepat Bulan Baru, di mana legenda Aztek Kuno mengatakan jika pada bulan itu Aztek melakukan tradisi pengorbanan manusia untuk menghormati Xochipilli, dewa pelindung seni, permainan, kecantikan, tarian, dan lagu. Tidak hanya Xochipilli yang berpesta di bulan ini. Bulan ini juga ada upacara penghormatan bagi Xilonen alias Chicomecoatl, dewi yang dikaitkan dengan tanaman jagung dan keberlimpahan hasil panen. Korban yang dipilih tentu saja adalah seorang gadis muda.

Oke, bagi yang mengharap sekuel atau prekuel #emangada?#ditampol, saya rasa tidak akan ada. Soalnya Ratu suku Aztek #berdehem. Maksudku, Amaya, nggak mau lanjutin. Padahal _she's the Queen_ soal yang beginian. Dia paling ahli soal mitologi. Udah kayak makan buku aja. Apalah daya, saya cuma ahli di geografi jadi cuma dijadiin penunjuk arah#emangkompas. Argh, Amaya nih punya kebiasaan ngegantungin cerita. Gomen #bow.

FYI: Juli adl Bulan Baru dlm legenda Aztek Kuno #smirk

 _So_ , jika kalian menangkap inti dari fic di atas, silakan tuang di kota **Review.**

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


End file.
